Myrrah
At various times throughout Gears of War, narration is provided by a female character - the Locust Queen; her voice is heard during the opening cinematic, the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and the end-game sequence, as well as during split-screen and online multi-player (if playing on the Locust side). Her voice is heard throughout the campaign and several Locust characters mention her. For example, when General RAAM emerges onto the platform on the train, he says "Serve the Queen!" In addition, when Marcus is faced with Boomers, they can be heard gargling "For the Queen!" Throughout the game, Locusts treat the Queen with the utmost respect, dying for her as necessary. The Chain of Command in the Locust Horde is that of a hierarchy, whereby Queen Myrrah is the central leader. She is the only Locust that looks remotely human. Also, for reasons unknown at the moment, she happens to know Adam Fenix. Multi-player Mentions In multi-player, if a downed Locust is revived the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" Also, similar phrases are spoken by the Locust when a kill is achieved or at the beginning of a round. Whenever the Locust players lose a match in multi-player, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not as powerful as I thought," or "Maybe the humans are stronger than I thought.", implying that she may not be of Locust origin herself. However, in the end of an in-game cut scene, she says, 'They do not understand why we wage this war', indicating either that she is Locust, or that she is merely affiliated with the Locust Horde. This does not conclusively prove her identity; she could merely be using the "Royal 'We'". In fact, all of the other Locust have inhuman voices, whereas Myrrah speaks English perfectly, without the guttural familiar to other Locust. This suggests that she might even be human, of an alien species, or perhaps a female Locust that is not a Berserker. Revealed in Gears of War 2, the Queen has a human-like appearance but still refers to Marcus and Delta as "the Humans". Also, despite appearing human, the tentacles attached to her back are visibly moving in a cutscene in Gears 2, confirming that even if she used to be human, she no longer is. In addition the queen is heard at the end of Gears of War 2, suggesting a sequel. Notable Quotes Relation with the Lambent Horde It seems Queen Myrrah has a hatred for the Lambent, seeing them as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. In Gears of War 2 she planned to sink Jacinto using the Riftworm to flood The Hollow and kill the Lambent Hordes. On a Cut scene before fighting Skorge, she says "You will perish along with the Lambents", addressing Delta team. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She has shown a strong intention to eliminate the Lambent Hordes. Video Locust Queen cut scene in Gears of War 2 xK56w2sWPS8&fmt=18! References In Gears of War 2, Adam Fenix, Marcus Fenix's father, is heard talking of how to defeat the Locust Horde once and for all by sinking Jacinto. When Delta Squad finds the Queen, she asks Marcus, "Is it true, you're the son of Adam Fenix?" She adds, "It's a shame you didn't follow his path." Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Females